theempirestriumphfandomcom-20200215-history
Kiraté Norrobe
"Don't walk on the carpet!" - exclaimed by Kiraté while he was trying to keep the base's carpets clean. Kiraté Norrobe is a seventeen year old human male currently employed as janitor for the Triumph Conclave's powerbase. Biography Kiraté Norrobe was born on the year of The Treaty of Coruscant to Davimos and Shannane Norrobe, two senators of the Galactic Republic. Spending his early life growing up in his parents fancy Coruscanti apartment, Davimos and Shannane provided Kiraté with everything he could possibly want or need as a child. One of his biggest dreams was to be able to fly a star-ship one day, so decided he would try and save some money to go to a pilot's academy. He didn't want to take all of the money from his parents, so at the age of sixteen went looking for a job that would suit him. Being a neat freak, Kiraté rushed at the opportunity to work as a janitor at The Dealer's Den in the Old Galactic Market. When his parents found out about his new job, and the "rough side" of town it was in, they provided him with two blasters to use to defend himself if anyone tried to mug him. He can't actually use the blasters, but he still wears them because they both look and feel cool. When he turned seventeen, he was turned out of The Dealer's Den due to cutting worker costs and enjoyed janitor work so much that he went looking for more of it and thus found a job at the Triumph Conclave powerbase! Biography (The Triumph Conclave) Carpet Conundrums! On his third day of working for the powerbase, Kiraté noticed that some dirt had spilled from the plant pots and onto the blue carpet in the main hall. While sweeping off the surface dirt, he met a helpful young lady named Lasmia, whom offered to help him clean up the mess. Although he refused her request, she continued to help him anyway and the pair had what seemed like a good conversation for the duration of it. Finally, the surface dirt was removed and now all that was left were the stains on the fabric fibers; which Kiraté intended to scrub out the stains with water, Lasmia decided it would be best to scrape out the stains with a scalpel like object. Both of them took off their boots so that they would not smear any dirt deeper into the rug's fibers. Not only did it work, but it made the carpet look much better than it even was before! Now that the stains were gone, all that was left was to shake off any dust from the rug. Interrupted by a new face, Kiraté also met another lady by the name of Shatyriana Walker, a soldier for the powerbase. After breaking into conversation yet again, the three lifted up the rug to shake off all of the dirt and then set it back in place while trying to think of a countermeasure to people ruining it with their footprints. Throughout their contemplation of protection for the rug, yet another face appeared, this time in the form of a Jedi padawan named Isildis. During this time, he had forgotten to introduce himself to both Shatyriana and Isildis, so Lasmia did it for him. At last, a decision had been made! To fit the carpet with it's own thin shield generator so that people may pass over it as they please and the carpet would remain looking fresh and tidy! While they all waited for the mechanic that they had called, Lasmia took Kiraté's boots to the fountain on the balcony to wash them and then brought them back down into the Underworld Operation's headquarters. When the mechanic arrived, she was far from what anyone expected: a Togruta ex-gangster from Eriadu named Zoeita, or Z for short. Fitting the shield generator took a matter of minutes before another unexpected guest appeared in an initially hostile form. Appearing out of nowhere, Lasmia's partner Hachuul appeared to be taking her hostage. Kiraté and Z were told to hide in the bar, but he couldn't help but watch so that he could feel in thick of the action, even taking his blasters off of his belt to enhance the great feeling. Looking round the corner, his eyes darted to one thing: they were now crumpling the other carpet! Soon, Hachuul let Lasmia go and everyone appeared to become friendly to one another; while cleaning the other rug, Kiraté got to meet Hachuul, who proved to be one of the coolest people he had ever met. After spending another half an hour, still bare footed, wiping stains off of the rug two new figures appeared. These two were Jedi, and they began to talk about their Jedi stuff which Kiraté tried to join in with but had no clue what they were on about. Halfway through the Jedi's conversation, the two revealed themselves to be Master Khomin and a Knight called Siviala. Suddenly, a droid leaped from Siviala's robes and spewed oil all over the rug he had just cleaned! Siviala used the Force to remove lift the stains from the rug, which was pretty cool to him, and then seemed to panic over something. While Kiraté tried to comfort her a bit, by telling her that she had helped him, he was rather startled by the sudden outburst but didn't take it personally as she seemed stressed already. As the evening came to a close and his day of work was over, he said something to himself about installing a shield generator on all of the rugs. In the meanwhile, he went searching for his boots as he could not remember where Lasmia had left them..... Personality Kiraté is a lively youngster with an obsessive need to make things neat and tidy, he also possesses a strange love for symmetry. Kind and sociable, he enjoys spending his time hearing stories of action as he enjoys the thrill of the moment and can't wait to experience something like it himself. Also, he likes meeting new people and finding out all about the adventures they have had with the hope of adventure for himself once he has learned to fly a ship properly. Kiraté also hates upsetting other people and at times would do all that he could to make up for any upset he has caused. Relationships Lasmia Toron Lasmia was the first person whom Kiraté met within the powerbase, and found their first chat to be entertaining and a good way for him to get to know everyone. He particularly likes the side of Lasmia that is a great cleaner, although was turned down when he asked how she knew how to do all that stuff; he shook it off though as to give her some space as after all it was none of his business, and remained in awe of her cleaning abilities. Hachuul Kiraté doesn't yet know much about Háchuul, yet two things are certain: 1) That guy is super cool. 2) He knows how to make an entrance! Shatyriana Walker Kiraté tries to hide that he feels somewhat awkward around Shatyriana, believing that she is judgmental of his cleaning habits and obsession. Despite this however, he would like to get to know Shatyriana a bit more, especially as she is a soldier and may have lots of tales to tell him! Isildis Cord Isildis seemed polite and rather confident when Kiraté first met her, and that is about all he could form an opinion on her about. Zoeita So far, Z has proven to be rather weird at first but Kiraté considers her to be fun and unpredictable company and has a distant hope that one day she may provide him with some form of adventure that she told him about in their first meeting. Siviala L'kor Kiraté quickly realised that Siviala was a shy individual, and didn't want to say too much that would make her feel uncomfortable. However at their first meeting she seemed stressed and eventually shouted at him, he hopes he didn't do anything wrong and would at this point do anything to make it up to her. Facts and Trivia * Kiraté was only give one blaster by his parents, but asked for a second one so that he wouldn't look asymmetrical. * Every night before he goes to sleep, he polishes his two blasters to make sure they are in "spick and span" condition. * Is annoyed by blinking lights. * Cannot actually use his blasters. Category:Characters Category:Triumph's Conclave Category:Convenience Staff